


Mom

by JJFoLe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFoLe/pseuds/JJFoLe
Summary: Galra's Empire attacked Earth and the Garrison blames Voltron's team and the coalition for it. The Blade is out of reach and Sendak's fleet is coming for them. There's not a lot of solutions left...





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for my english but I really wanted to write this short story.

Keith's hands were laying on the window's edge of their new castle ship, he rose his head up to look at the blue sky he hadn't seen for few years. Although the atmosphere was bright, Earth wasn't how his home used to be anymore. Galra's Empire had attacked Earth and the Garrison blamed Voltron's team and the coalition for it. Perhaps they were right, without them, they couldn't have easily reached Earth. They could also be wrong, and the Empire could have reached Earth nevertheless, because of the Blue Lion. The families of the team were more and less their only supporters left on their planet.

At least, Galra's troops were weakened thanks to their internal war for the lead of the Empire, but Sendak had showed to have the strongest armies among Galra's generals. If they could get rid of Sendak' ship, they would have a chance, as small as it was, to win. 

“Keith...” Shiro' soft voice reached his ears and announced his presence in the room where Keith thought he was alone, “Krolia is asking for everyone to join the central room, she has a plan.”

“Yeah, I'm coming,” Keith imperceptibly breathed out before straightening his body and turning around, “Shiro?” 

Shiro closed the distance and sat on the edge of the window, “Yes?”

“If anything happens to me...” Keith said, his eyes in Shiros.

Shiro widened his eyes, as if he had never thought to hear it from another mouth than his, he interrupted his friend, “Why do you say that? We will find a solution as a team.”

Keith knew his mother's plan because probably the same had crossed his mind. With the Blade of Marmora out of reach and the Sendak's fleet heading right on them, the solutions they could imagine weren't numerous. 

“Just in case, we are in the peak of a war after all...” Keith slightly smiled and griped Shiro' shoulder before leaving to the central room together. 

The ship was very different of their former castle, it had been built by humans, so only the altean's colors had been respected. However, the command center of the central room where Allura and Coran used to control the ship hadn't changed from the past one. Everyone was gathered around it, waiting for Keith and Shiro to arrive. 

“You are late!” Hunk pointed out, “Krolia is going to explain her plan.”

“We're here now,” said Shiro “What is your plan, Krolia?” 

“Now that everyone is here, I will explain. You may think it is radical and dangerous, but with our current situation, the Garrison is against us, the Blade is on another field, we have to deal with it ourselves.” Krolia started, “My plan is to go on Sendak' ship and drop off bombs on it.”

“Wait, Krolia, this is not a solution,” Allura exclaimed, “I know it is what the Blade would do, but we cannot let one of us execute a mission with so much risks.” 

“Yes, we have to find another solution, we can find something without putting someone's life at risk, that's why we're a team.” Shiro agreed with Allura. 

His arms crossed, Keith lowered his head, “That's, actually the only one left, that's why no one has found another one yet...” he explained “Sendak's biggest fleet is coming and our ammunition are few, even with Voltron... Their technology doesn't stop evolving, that's not our case.” 

“Ok everyone, I understand what you want but there's ninety percent of chance that the one who goes to Sendak's fleet dies there.” Lance added, his look down. 

“Yeah” Pidge completed, “maybe more, since the purpose is to reach the whole fleet and not only the main ship, the explosion has to be big, the one who goes won't have the time to escape far enough before the explosion.” 

“I will go.” Keith took a step, “with Black, I'm sure I can go fast, and with Pidge's invisibility system, I can make it.” 

“No you won't.” Krolia stopped him from talking and walked to her son, “I know you're willing to die for the team and the universe, but I won't let you. You almost died once, you wanted to sacrifice yourself for everyone, I can't let my son die in front of me, I'll go.”

“What are you saying Krolia? ” The surprised and tinged with anger voice of Shiro whipped the air.

“Shiro... that's...” Keith had tried to keep it as a secret but he knew one day or another the revelation would come, “when I worked with the Blade and the coalition... I had no other choice back then.” 

“We will talk about it later, Keith.” Shiro let the statement of Keith suspended, “We have more important things to settle.” 

“Fine.” Keith told before pivoting to face his mother, “Krolia, I won't let you go either, How can I let the mother I've met for a few years going to her death? That's not fair.” 

Krolia, coughed, obviously affected by Keith's words, she would gladly stay by his side, yet, giving her life for his safety was all the matter. Keith was well-surrounded with people who loved him and that he loved, she was happy to have met him. She opened widely her arms and brought her son's face closer to hug him. 

“I'm glad to have met the man you became, I'm a proud mother.” Some tears were rolling on the woman's cheek, “I love you, my dear son, Keith. Take care of the ones you love, although, I don't have any doubts on you capacities to protect them.” Krolia softly laughed, “don't defy death too much, okay?” 

“No, mom, no...” His emotional tone expressed his sadness.

“Everyone here is your family, Keith.” Krolia said, retiring from his son's arms. 

“Wait, Krolia,” Shiro interrupted, “Coran, how many time do we get before Sendak's fleet arrives on Earth?” 

“They do not use any wormhole to come, so I would tell, two days,” the altean answered. 

“We still have time to think it again, I could go there too!” Shiro added. 

“No,” Krolia rise her voice, “You stay here with Keith. But you're right, we still have some times.”

 

* * *

No matter how much Shiro could think of it, he knew from the bottom of his heart that there were no solutions to their problem, Krolia had already chosen her destiny. He had only allowed Keith to spend a little more time with his mother, he had to admit that she was the most courageous person he had ever met. If she wasn't here, Shiro would have taken her place to spare the one he loved, he would rather die than to see him dying, too. Maybe, not everything were lost, there was still a hope for Krolia to be fine, she just had to make it quick. 

Shiro took a deep breath, he was waiting in the ships and Lions' common room, he had no doubt he would come before his mother. Keith would do anything to not lose someone he loved, he was the best person to know. Backed against the wall, his eyes closed, he heard his steps. 

“I knew you would be there too,” Keith smiled, “but I'm going, Shiro.”

“No, let Krolia accomplish her wish, Keith.” the man frowned.

“Shiro, you were the one who has always accepted what the team's members wanted to do, so why you don't let me?” Keith, in front of Shiro, was looking painfully in the other man's eyes. 

“There's always a solution where you don't die, Keith, you have proved it with me.” Shiro explained, “you don't have to die here, I don't want you to die, neither does your mother.” 

“Still, it's not fine for my mom to die, I can't, Shiro... I matured with her but the truth is, if something were to happen to her or to you, I would cross the universe...” 

“Keith,” Shiro seized Keith's shoulders in his two hands, “whatever you say, I won't let you do this suicide mission, your mother is going.” 

“Shiro...” Keith whispered.

Suddenly, Allura ran towards them, out of breath, she tried to speak, “she, Krolia... is gone... she left, but we have a visual, I thought... Keith... you...”

Keith had figured out his mother was always a step ahead him, she had likely used their wolf to teleport herself to the room of the ships. Keith decided to go to the central room to say goodbye to his mother. 

“Are you fine, mom?” he said while watching the screen with Krolia on it. 

“Yes, I am still alive, is the wormhole ready?” Krolia asked, controlling the panel of her ship. 

“Soon.” Coran confirmed. 

“Keith, before we really got separate, I placed a picture of our family in your room, that was the only thing I brought from Earth when I went back to the Blade, so I give it to you.” Krolia told although she was focus on her fly, “I know you will have your own family, actually, you have it already. Take a good care of Shiro. Keith, don't forget, your father and I will always love you.”

She had gone across the wormhole with Pidge's invisibility system, no one could see her. The communication had always been blurred when someone wasn't in the invisibility field. Keith's body was shaking without him being able to control it, he hoped to hear Krolia, his gaze hadn't left the screen, her last words was resonating in his head when everyone else remained silent. When some noises were to be heard from where Krolia was, he closed his eyes. He wasn't the same than he was before spending two years with his mother, she helped him in every ways, he wasn't afraid to face the reality, he was afraid to lose someone he loved.

The invisibility was gone, the connection was restored, but Krolia wasn't in her ship, Keith supposed she was on Sendaks dropping off the bombs. The wait were unsustainable, Keith could hear the loud heartbeats hurting him, his nails sinking into the skin of his palms. The destruction's noises reached his ears, when he opened his eyes, he could only see the flames burning the ship of Krolia. 

So it was the end. 

The mission was a success, but she couldn't have made it, she couldn't have survived. He won't have their long talk about life again, he won't have the intimate moments reserved between a mother and a son anymore. They had met late in his life but she had truly acted as a mother would do. The team went closer to him, he felt everyone's hands on his back. Even if he had closed his eyes again, he could tell Shiro was in front him, that Shiro was the one hugging him. Keith didn't want to cry, he had to be strong for the team, he was one of the leader after all. 

He heard Shiro whispered, “it's okay, it's okay to cry.”

At this moment, Keith could feel the tears, which wanted to be released, rolling on his cheeks. The last words of Krolia were hitting his head, they were hurting all his body and yet, he couldn't have told her back. 

“I love you too, mom.”


End file.
